The Mision
by Midnight Ice Wolf
Summary: The yuyu haksoh gang has a mission. To protect Harry Potter with their lives Simple or so they think, until dark forces atempt to take the boy who lived away And we're not talking about Voldemort (Takes place in Harry's six year need votes so vote pwease!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I am going to try this. This is a Harry Potter and Yu yu Hakasho crossover so be prepared for a little confusion. Ok the spirit detective team is sent by Koenma to destroy Lord Volda(e)mort. Simple well, no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry had instead of going back to Privet Drive that summer gone back to The 

Order of the Phoenix headquarters. The reason was simply that his aunt was dead. He 

didn't know how, Moody had simply meet him at the station saying that his aunt was 

dead and that Dumbledore wanted him to stay at the headquarters. He knew the spell that 

had protected him for all those years was broken. The summer was horrible. Sirius was 

dead his godfather, gone. Killed by his own cousin. So here he stood surrounded by his 

friends ready to start a new year at Hogwarts.

            He stepped on the train with the others behind him walking to the last 

compartment. Anyone in his way was quick to move out of it. When he, Ron, Hermonie, 

the Twins, and Ginny reached it they took no notice of the other five people sitting in the 

corner talking silently. They all sat down and Ron was the first to speak, "Hello who are 

you five." The only girl in the group looked up. She had long blonde hair and crystal blue 

eyes. "Oh, we're new. We moved to London from Japan and now we're enrolled in 

Hogwarts." "So you don't know which house you are in?" said Hermonie. "No we don't, 

but my guess is that Hiei will be in Slytherin." "Who?" asked Fred. "Oh I'm sorry let me 

introduce myself. I am Karison. This is Kurama sitting beside me, Kuwabara and Yuske 

are over there, and that little guy with black on in Hiei."  "Hn." "He doesn't talk much. 

I'm hoping that coming here will improve his people skills. So what house are you 

all in?" "Oh we're all in Gryffindor." "Oh isn't that for the people who are really brave?" 

"And if they are really stupid eh Potter?" He didn't move, but simply said, "Shut up 

Malfoy." "Hello," said Kurama. "Who are you? Another Gryffindor?" "I am Kurama and 

I am not another Gryffindor. I am not in a house because I am a new student, we all are." 

"Watch your back Potter you never know what will happen to you."(sorry that was 

pathetic I know) "I think we need to go change we are almost there." "Yah your right 

Hermonie lets go." With that they all turned and left the compartment leaving the original 

five in there alone.

            Hiei looked up and asked, "so that's him?" "It would look like it Hiei." "He looks 

pathetic." "Well Kuwabara, one would think the same of you at first glance." "Well I 

guess so Kari. Hey!" "It took you long enough," laughed Yuske. "Shut up Urimeshi." "I 

believe we need to change." "Yes we do Kurama, but first a little reminder incase some 

of us have forgotten. You must always keep the Dream Crystal on or you will lose all 

magical powers! That is all lets go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


H ho ho that was farley good. If might not be though. You have to review so I'll know. I 

think it was good. So review or face the wrath of Pewe the evil power hungry all 

powerful Amazonian evil hamster. The title may be big but all he can do is tickle ya. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

He he he Chapter 2!~! I think I have a thing for the little ~'s cause I am putting the all 

around my name and stuff like this ~!~Karson$~!~. Anyway I don't own Yu Yu or Harry 

Potter. AND I read through the 1st chapter and realized I hand called the girl like three 

diff. names so her name is Karison, Kari for short. Another and if I spell something 

wrong I am deeply sorry! I used the books in the library and don't own a copy of any 

myself. To my faithful reviewers: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I could 

not do this without your support!

*~!~*~!~*~!~$KARSON$~!~*~!~*~!~*

            "Ugh! What is up with the robe thing?!?" "Laughing Kari said to him, "I don't 

have the slightest idea Yuske. Must be a wizard thing, though I would like it better if they 

were another color besides black.".

            The train had stopped in Hogsmead and the five sprit detectives were stepping off. 

They went with the flow of people moving toward a bunch of carriages. They ignored the 

beast pulling them, just like Koenma had told them. Koenma had advised not to let 

anyone know they could see the creatures, since being able to see them ment you had 

witnessed death.

            As they got to the top of the stairs they were met by a short looking man, "so you 

are the new students? Please, please come this way." He motioned for them to follow 

him. (if u don't know that is the charms teacher. Blast I forgot his name.) They stopped in 

front of two extremely large wooden doors. The small man opened the door and they 

followed him in.

~!~*~!~$~KARSON ~$~!~*~!

~~~~~~~~HEHEHEHEEHE! Cliffe, I think anyway please review!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Ha chapter 3! *dose little peace thingy* Anywho thank you Kitty and blahblah 104 and 

Voldie,  but not Randy!! You pig you didn't even read the story you just clicked the 

review button and typed a review! I KNOW THIS CAUSE I SAT THER AND 

WATCHED YOU DURING TYPING CLASS!!!! _ I'm fine now me do not own Yu 

Yu Hakasho.

            "I would like for you to welcome our new student this new year," said 

Dumbledore, " they have come from Tokyo and are respectable mages there. I hope that 

which ever house they are sorted into you will make them feel at home." He nodded to  a 

woman in scarlet robes who turns to Kari and the others and bows. "When I say your 

name please step forward and tell us about you self, if you want of coarse." She shots a 

quick glance at Hiei as if knowing he wont say much. "Kuwabara, Kuzuma." (did I get 

that right?) Stepping forward Kuwabara spoke. "Kuwabara's my name and I'm a Spirit 

Mage." "Also a complete fool." Kari steps on Hiei's foot and he gives her one of his 

famous death glares. A funny looking hat is placed on his head and to the five's  surprise 

it shouts out Huphelpuff. (sorry if I spell and of the houses wrong, no books) Cheers 

erupted from a table with a yellow banner with a picture of a badger above it, to that table 

the great Kuwabara headed. "Urimeshi, Yuske." The process was repeated with Yuske's 

little speech differing greatly from Kuwabara's. "I'm Yuske Urimeshi spirit mage. Here's 

some advice, don't mess with me unless you wanna get you as…" he was interrupted by 

Kari's loud coughing. (she seems to keep the guy in order don't she?) "alright?" the hat 

goes on his head and it calls out Gryffindor. Shouts and whistles are heard from the table 

where Harry Potter was sitting. "(don't know make his last name up), Hiei." The short 

little fire midget steps forward. (OWWW HIEI!~ Hiei: what?) "Hn, fire mage." The hat 

barley touches his head for it calls out Slytherin. For a third time cheers erupted from a 

table, this time from that which the Malfoy fellow was sitting. Kurama's turn came, 

"Kurama, nature mage." He went to Ravenclaw. Now it was Kari's turn.

~Kari's P.O.V.~

            I watched as they got sorted, Kuwabara to Huphelpuff, Yuske to Gryffindor, Hiei 

to Slytherin, and Kurama to Ravenclaw. Now it was my turn. "Tristen, Karison." I 

winced at Karison. I hated that name it was to linked to my past, the past I tried to forget. 

The only reason Koenma had allowed me to come was because I had magic, both kinds 

wild and light. Wild magic for animals and light for anything and everything  else. 

Grandmother taught me how to control my wild magic, the light had come all to naturally 

for me. Mages went by colors, simple really, Pink was the weakest, then yellow, orange, 

green, purple red, blue, silver, and black being the strongest. I was a blue and the second 

strongest in the world. I had no need for those pathetic magic crystals, but Koenma mad 

me wear one. I was sorta the odd ball of the group, an out cast. Neither human nor demon 

I wandered around in the three worlds helping others, and sometimes hurting. My spirit 

energy was pathetically weak compared to the others, thus I relied on my magic and 

fighting skills. I had been invited to magical schools before, and turned them all down 

preferring to study alone with grandmother. When grandmother died I left and became a 

master with any and all weapons, from a dagger to a katan, from a human pistol to a 

automatic rifle (everywhere in between as well), and from a butcher knife to a 

needle.(scary to think you could kill someone with a needle but you can)  I learned where 

the body was most vulnerable at, the human and demon pressure points. And with that 

combined with my magic virtually unbeatable.

            I sat down on the rickety old stool and stared at Kurama until the hat went over 

my eyes. "So another strange one. Where to put you wolf child." "If you don't mind 

could I be in Gryffindor please?" I sighed in relief as I heard it yell Gryffindor.

~Normal P.O.V.~

            The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Kari came and sat down by Yuske 

giving short glances to Kurama and the others. Dumbledore stood up to speak, (guess 

what he's going to say) "Let the feast begin.

  
Wow! That was long! Thank you Kitty for reviewing all of my stories and being my first 

ever reviewer! So all you people out there REVIWE! And have a nice day. O_O oh pretty long.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: Chapter 4. Yah! Ok at the end of the story I'm going ta have some voting things at the end, so please read and vote! If this is going in the direction I think it is going this is going to be a really, really big crossover. So I don't own nothing but the idea and Kari in this story, everything else **_is not mine!!!_** So enjoy. #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Good morning." Said Hermonie cheerfully.

"If you see it that way the have at it," replied Kari with a yawn.

"I'm Hermonie."  
"Kari's what everyone call me, nice ta meet ya Hermonie."

"Like wise. So, Kari, who were those guys you came with?"  
"Oh them, I'll introduce you to them later, if Kurama can get the girls off him."  
"Why do you say that?" Kari shrugged her shoulders.

"Most girls picture him as their Night in Shining Armor," she mentally added that she was one of them. "Hey Hermonie?"

"Yes."

"Could you guys keep it down I'd like to get the extra two minuets of sleep that I can?" mumbled Parvati.

"Sorry," said Kari, "is there anyway we can get into the boys room? Knowing Yuske he is most likely to still be asleep when we start class."

"Sure, we'll go when you're dressed."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

BOY'S ROOM

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Do you think we should wake 'im?" said Ron motioning to Yuske.

"Might as well. Hermonie would be our or rears if we didn't."

"And what gives you that impression Harry?"  
"Hermonie!" the two boys yelped  in unison.

"He said it not me." Said Ron pointing accusingly at Harry. It was then they noticed Hermonie wasn't alone.

"Yuske Urimeshi get your big, fat, lazy, butt up! Don't make me get Keiko!"

"What! Keiko! Where!" The girl giggled.

"Gets'em every time."

"Dam it Kari is five extra minuets of sleep to much to ask for?"  
"Yes. Now get up it's time to eat and we still need to get our class schedules."  
"Fine, but please tell me your going to leave so I can get dressed."

"Why would I want to see you change anyway?" she turned to Ron and Harry, "Would you please escort this big baby to the Great Hall so he doesn't get lost?" They both shook their heads yes. "Good Hermonie you want to go now?"

"Fine by me." They turned to leave with Hermonie mumbling "Bit their buts off will I? I'll show them."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

GREAT HALL

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The two girls meet Kurama at the door of the Great Hall surrounded by girls. "See what I mean." Said Kari just loud enough so that Hermonie could hear it. Kurama saw the two girls and sped off in what was all but a run. "Please save me!" he wined.

"Oh is the great Kurama having girl troubles?" asked Kari looking sympathetic.

"Don't even mention girl troubles! It seems whenever I leave one fan club behind another one forms! Oh the madness! Why! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well you should start with your looks first."

"Hardy har harr har." Said Kurama sarcastically. "Please can I sit with you guys? Kari's bad looks might intimidate the onlookers." This rude Kuwabaraish comment got him a whack on the head from Kari.

"Fine, but on your head it shall be if we get in trouble."

"I don't get in trouble." He replied bluntly.

Kari retrieved hers as well and Yuske's schedule. "I sure as cracker hope someone can show me where these classes are."  
"Oh don't worry I'm in the same ones as you. Well except for divadation and aritimancy, but Harry and Ron both have that. I'm not really liking or schedule right now though."  
"Why?"  
"Well, this year we start the classes we need to have completed to go to our career."

"And what did you pick?"  
"An Aroura."

"Oh. I'm sort of debating between that and a Animal Specialist."

"Really?"

"Yah so I've got two periods for Care of Magical Creatures." Just then Yuske plopped down beside Kari.

"Stupid toddler. OWWW! What was that for?"  
"We have double potions with the Slytherins first, you need to be alert."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Wolf: So? What do you think?

Kari: Is this supposed to be a story?

Wolf: Who asked you?

Kari: Hiei.

Wolf: Hiei!!!

Hiei: What baka onna?  
Wolf: Never mind. Now poll time!!!

Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher (both will appear in the story. This just decides whether Yugi will be a student or a teacher)

Koenma

Yugi/Yami

History of Magic Teacher (Binns has retired so we now need a new one, **but** the person depends on the DA teacher. So choose wisely.)

Quditch Positions

Catchers Gryffindor (three will be picked)

Hermonie (*Giggle* couldn't resist)  
Kari

Yuske

______ (submit your own character from the **_story_**)

Wolf: That's it! For now MWAHHAAAAAA!

Kari: *shakes head* Why do I bother? Thank you to all our reviewers and I hope you like Wolf's new chapter.


End file.
